Digital rights management (DRM) systems have been successfully used to protect distribution of discrete media files, such as Internet-downloaded music, music videos, and movie files. DRM systems, however, require significant computing resources to implement, which often makes these systems too resource-intensive to apply to media streams, such as linear television.